


Knock on wood

by rinkle



Category: Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkle/pseuds/rinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some superstitions have a practical side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock on wood

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Knock on wood
> 
> Genre: Gen
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Characters: Jane, Van Pelt, Lisbon
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Word count: 200
> 
> Disclaimer: Own nothing, not being paid.
> 
> A/N: Alphabet Meme, S is for: Superstition for Cha Oseye Tempest Thrain. Not betaed. First fic in this fandom.
> 
> Summary: Some superstitions have a practical side.

"Yes, but some superstitions do have a practical side. I mean, would you want to walk under a ladder?"

Van Pelt paused in her perusal of Denise Mayo's mail at Jane's words. "Well, no," she conceded the point.

"Can we get back on track?" Lisbon asked, raising her eyebrows and motioning that they should get back to work.

Van Pelt quickly looked down at the mail, taking the chastisement seriously, while Jane continued his slow wander through the room, stopping occasionally to peer at something that had him intrigued. Lisbon ignored him in favour of going through the desk drawers.

"Case in point," Jane suddenly said, out of the blue.

"What?" Lisbon asked, turning to look at him.

"Superstitions." The slight jiggle of his head side-to-side stopped when Lisbon made a 'go on' gesture. "Knock on wood." He raised his hand and rapped his knuckles against the wood panelling beside him, before moving a foot to the side and knocking again.

There was a difference between the sounds.

"That has nothing to do with superstition," Lisbon said, unable to hide her smile in response to Jane's blinding and slightly smug grin.

"You're right, it has everything to do with sneakiness."

-FIN-


End file.
